1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium conveying device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among image forming apparatus are ones in which images are formed on a continuous sheet (hereinafter also referred to as “pinless continuous sheet”) which extends in one direction and does not have feed holes. In image forming apparatus in which images are formed on a pinless continuous sheet, usually, in a process of conveying a pinless continuous sheet, the pinless continuous sheet is positioned by feeding it obliquely with an inclined roller and thereby bringing one edge of the sheet into sliding contact with a guide member.